


We Have Manners, We're Polite (aka Jessika Pava Doesn't Need a Shovel)

by faithharkness



Series: Diversions [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU-everyone lives, F/M, Morning after discussions, Snark, Sparring, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithharkness/pseuds/faithharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessika just wants to clear something up the morning after Poe and Rey spend the night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have Manners, We're Polite (aka Jessika Pava Doesn't Need a Shovel)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for koalathebear, who was so patient waiting for this. There's not a lot of Poe & Rey interaction, but I hope it will tide you over!

“You’ve got something on your mind, Jess,” Rey said as she swung her staff at a practice dummy.

“It’s times like these I wish I wore hand wraps,” Jess replied.

Rey, satisfied with her hit on the dummy, turned to face her. “Why don’t you?”

“I don’t spend what little down time I have making sure my nails are just the way I like them to wreck them with hand wraps.” She shrugged. “Besides, when I _am_ in a fight, I rarely take the time to wrap my hands. I kind of just punch everyone.”

Rey smiled and rested her staff against the wall. “Seems like a solid plan.”

“It’s worked well for me so far.”

“What’s on your mind, Jess?”

“I thought you Jedi couldn’t read my mind,” Jess replied, stepping onto the mat and circling Rey.

“As you say, I have eyes in my head.” Rey smiled as she mirrored Jess’ movements.

Jess tilted her head. “So you and Poe finally got your heads in the game.”

“He took a bit of…persuading.”

Jess nodded, stopping and putting her hands on her hips. “He can be stubborn like that. For all his flash and brashness, he is a very meticulous man.”

“Except for when it comes to his own safety,” Rey grumbled.

Jess smiled. “Except then.” She took a deep breath. “Look, I know you’re a great and powerful Jedi. And I know that everyone loves you. But Poe is my best friend. I love him; and if you hurt him, no fancy mind tricks or lightsabers will save you. Got it?”

“Got it,” Rey said, nodding solemnly. “That might have been slightly more menacing if you had been wrapping your hands while you spoke.”

Jess laughed. “Come on, let’s try to beat the hell out of each other with our bare hands.”

Rey grinned and launched herself at Jess.  
*****

Rey laughed and blew a strand of hair out of her face. “I needed that.”

Jess and Rey were sprawled on the training mat, exhausted from their hour-long sparring match. No one had come in to watch them, and Jess meant to ask if Rey was broadcasting a “don’t bother us” field around them. She wasn’t sure if that was how the Force worked, but she wouldn’t put it past the phenomenally powerful young Jedi.

Jess snorted. “I can’t believe you still had the energy for that. Poe must have lost his touch.”

Rey kicked lazily at Jess’ calf. “His touch was _just fine_ , thank you.”

Jess turned her head to look at Rey. “Oh, _really_? Do tell.”

“Hmm. And what about you? You kept up with me today and you were looking pretty rough at breakfast this morning,” Rey asked, narrowing her eyes at Jess.

“Nice try, Rey. But I want the girl talk.”

“So do I. Although I’m not sure exactly what constitutes girl talk, so you’ll have to steer me through.”

Jess bit her lip. “There is a _really_ obvious joke about people steering you through things that I am not going to make. Because I am capable of being polite.”

Rey giggled. “ _Lies_.”

Jess punched her in the arm half-heartedly. “I decided that while I didn’t want to stay at the party, I did not want to drink alone.”

“You realize the astromechs don’t count, right?”

“Ha ha. You’re funny, Rey; a lot of people don’t know that about you. Mean, but funny.”

“It must be the company I keep. So whom did you find to drink with?”

“Ben, actually.”

Rey propped herself up on one of her elbows. “Ben _Solo_.”

“No, Ben the new radar technician. Of course, Ben Solo.”

“Wow. You guys got drunk together?”

Jess shrugged. “Well, in fairness, I was already on the road to drunk. But he kept up admirably for someone who probably hasn’t had a drink in close to forever.”

“Was that…you know, safe?”

Jess swallowed a sigh and sat up, crossing her legs. “I trust him. I know you don’t and I understand that. But I’ve seen the difference between Kylo Ren and Ben Solo. I was more afraid when Han walked in this morning than I was getting pasted with Ben.”

“Han walked in on you?” Rey exclaimed, sitting up.

Jess laughed at Rey’s scandalous expression. “We were fully clothed and I’m pretty sure I was probably mouth breathing.”

Rey gave a full-bellied laugh. “Oh, I would have liked to have seen that!”

“Han would probably give you some kind of embellished description. He’s a scoundrel that way.”

“Thank you, Jess.”

“Oh, hey, any time. I like to share my embarrassment so people can laugh their asses off.”

“I mean it. I’ve discovered I like having friends. And I like this girl talk thing we have.”

Jessika reached out and squeezed Rey’s arm. “Me, too.”

“So, about last night.”

“Yes?” Jess asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“Poe and I…well, we were intimate…” she trailed off, unsure.

“Yes, I got that from Poe’s panicked face and your comments about his lotion.”

“We didn’t,” she paused and took a deep breath. “I know what goes on between males and females. There were a lot of datapads and books and other…materials that I found scavenging.”

“Okay.”

“Well, Poe and I didn’t…”

“You said that. What did you?”

Rey looked relieved even as she blushed. “He used his mouth and his hands.”

Jess nodded. “I can imagine he was very good with them.”

“Yes, but he didn’t come. He went into the refresher. And then he had me put a shirt on to sleep.”

Jess dropped her face into her palm. “That man is going to be the death of me.”

“What?”

She sighed and looked at Rey. “I thought that once he finally got past his—although very sweet—personal issues, that we wouldn’t see the two of you for _days_. Instead, his damn sense of honor gets in the way _again_.”

Rey chuckled. “Well, the lacy thing did work. Do you have any other suggestions?”

“Anything’s worth a shot. You guys keep walking around with all that kind-of-resolved sexual tension and this place is going to go up in flames.”  
*****

“They’ve been in there how long?” Poe asked, eyeing the door to one of the smaller sparring rooms.

“Two hours,” Finn replied.

“Has anyone heard any screaming?”

“Just the usual sounds you hear from sparring. Then, there was silence. I pressed my ear against the door and listened for a bit.”

“And?”

“I could hear them talking. And then laughing.”

“I’m a dead man.”

Finn clapped him on the shoulder. “I’m still keeping the jacket.”  
*****

“What’s that smile for?” Jess asked.

“Poe’s outside the door,” Rey replied, standing.

“That is such a cool trick. Shall we go join him?”

Rey rolled her head, cracking her neck. “He wouldn’t sleep naked with me. He can wait for us to go another round. Want to do some staff work?” she asked, holding out a hand to help her up.

“Again, I am refraining from the obvious joke,” Jess replied, taking her hand and getting to her feet.

“Because you’re polite.”

“Because I’m kriffing polite.”


End file.
